


Rest

by Emersis



Series: Wholesome week 2 [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Also long hair techno rights, But mostly comfort honestly, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Cuddles, Tubbo has dyslexia, Unedited unbetaed we die like revolutionaries, no shipping!!, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emersis/pseuds/Emersis
Summary: The air is cold and clean atop the hills near Pogtopia's entrance. The sun was high above him, only just starting it's downward arc, and the light it cast fell past the leaves above to hit the ground in shifting golden dapples. Little flowers only slightly bigger than his fingers were round littered the ground around the tree he was settled against. It was peaceful, almost too peaceful. It would have been too quiet if not for his humming.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome week 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 419





	Rest

The air is cold and clean atop the hills near Pogtopia's entrance. The sun was high above him, only just starting it's downward arc, and the light it cast fell past the leaves above to hit the ground in shifting golden dapples. Little flowers only slightly bigger than his fingers were round littered the ground around the tree he was settled against. It was peaceful, almost too peaceful. It would have been too quiet if not for his humming.

Granted, that was why Tommy was out here in the first place. Peace, (relative) quiet, and rest.

A chance to get away from the dirt and dust of mining out and building up Pogtopia to make it livable. More than that, a chance to get away from the two men who were practically his brothers who, as brothers do, were getting on his nerves.

So, he sits and hums, closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth of what little sun finds him through the leaves as it combats the chill of the wind. He's so intentionally wrapped up in it that he almost misses that someone is approaching.

Almost. After so long in war he didn't know if he'd ever be able to not unintentionally listen for approaching footsteps and breathing.

He cracks open his eyes, some part of him fearful of what he may find, yelling at him for leaving Pogtopia without even a weapon with him, but relaxes when he sees his best friend. Tubbo pauses when he sees Tommy looking at him, waiting for a moment for Tommy to recognize him, before proceeding forward the remaining distance.

"I couldn't find you after reporting to Wilbur." He says as an explanation, and Tommy gets the message that Tubbo was worried something may have happened.

"Clingy bitch." Tommy mumbles, not even trying to mask the fond lilt in his voice with faux venom.

"Sorry." Tubbo says with a smile that would betray otherwise if Tommy didn't already know he wasn't.

Tommy pulls his coat off and piles it in his lap, readjusting his legs to sit cross legged as he did so. A moment later Tubbo settles down nearby and allows himself to fall back first onto Tommy's lap. It's an action so familiar to the pair that no communication is needed for Tommy to anticipate it. They'd spent many days in much a similar position, small moments of reprieve they'd shared away from the war. Tubbo sighs softly as he relaxes. His face falls to something more neutral, and when it does Tommy finds that his friend looks as exhausted as he feels. He doesn't press though, he knows Tubbo will tell him if he wants to. 

Carefully Tubbo's hands find his own and pull them onto his chest. He fiddles absentmindedly with them, spreading Tommy's fingers out and then curling them back into a loose fist. Lightly running the pads of his own fingers over every bump and scar. This is also an action Tommy expects, it's as normal for them as breathing. Tubbo had tried to explain it to him once, how it felt better to have something to do with his hands rather than just being still. Tommy thinks he understands, thinks it's the same way he is about making noise. How it was possible to be quiet, but it felt so much better and natural and calming to be talking.

And talk he did, easily filling the space between them with chatter on the progress of Pogtopia. The things he had found scouting the area. How (although he wouldn't say it to his face, at least not yet) Techno was worrying him with how little he had slept or ate since his arrival.

It's when he's talking about the improvement's Tubbo made to the potato farm that he feels the change in demeanor from his friend. He's just saying how clever Wilbur thinks he is, how Techno was impressed over his knowledge of redstone, when Tubbo drops one of his hands and tangles the now unoccupied fingers in the bottom of Tommy's shirt. His other hand simply stops its movements and holds Tommy's, resting on Tubbo's chest. He knows that it means Tubbo is ready to talk, so he wraps up his thought and waits as Tubbo opens his mouth, looking suddenly all the more exhausted.

There's a beat of silence where Tubbo seems unable to come up with words before he closes his mouth again and stares off into branches above. Tommy considers picking up his conversation again, but Tubbo's hands stay still, so he waits as well. He gingerly moves the hand Tubbo had dropped to card though the dark hair in his lap, hoping the physical distraction would help, and being rewarded with the way the fingers entwined with his tap across his knuckles. There's a moment more of silence before-

"Schlatt's angry with me. He called me stupid."

Immediately, Tommy feels a familiar blade of anger spark to life. He breathes deeply and reminds himself that as much as he'd like to go (literally) take the ram by the horns, he doesn't have the manpower or plan to back it up.

"It takes me a long time to get through the documents he makes me read and sign and it's making him mad." Tubbo continues with a frown.

"Not your fault emperor bitch is scared everyone will figure out you're smarter than him if he gives you an audio version." Tommy bites, and the venom in it isn't faux this time.

He knows it was a good reply when Tubbo grins slightly and his fingers tap across Tommy's knuckles again. Tommy smiles too, and once again runs his free hand through Tubbo's hair.

"He certainly can't have his right hand man show him up now can he, everyone would want you to be the new king."

"Yeah. Thanks Tommy."

He knows Tubbo is done with the conversation when he untangles his other hand from Tommy's shirt and goes back to playing with the hand he still had, opting to leave the one in his hair alone. Tommy takes it as a sign to keep messing with his hair, and so he does as he goes back to quietly rambling, happy at the way that Tubbo doesn't seem as exhausted anymore, just tired. Eventually, Tubbo falls still, and Tommy extracts his other hand to mindlessly weave tiny braids in Tubbo's hair as he continues to chatter, explaining to deaf ears that he learned how to braid on Techno's long hair when he was a kid. He cautiously picks the tiny flowers around the base of the tree to add them in the little weaves as well with a smile.

He doesn't move until the sun is low in the sky and the approaching night chills his arms without his jacket on. He gingerly moves Tubbo and wiggles free to stand up before bending to pick his friend up (if there was any good thing that came from the war, it was the lean muscles his previously stick like form had built).

"Just me, I've got you." Tommy assures when Tubbo cracks his eyes open at the disturbance, and his heart is soft enough after such a day to feel happily honored at the way Tubbo sleepily nods and relaxes again.

He's careful as he picks his way down the hill and into Pogtopia, and doubly so as he gingerly maneuvers around the steep stairway downwards. He reaches his room without any mishaps and tucks the two of them in.

And if Wilbur and Techno share small grins when they poke their heads in a bit later to make sure their brother got home safely, and if Tubbo wakes up with messy little braids and flowers in his hair, and if Tommy was a little softer with his words and actions the next day it was okay. They all deserved a bit of happiness anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil bit of long hair techno propaganda in there lol. Also I Suck at having a plotline with anything kinda fluff leaning D:  
> Also also posted this super late like a Fool


End file.
